winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Idina Caliber
Appearance: Idina appears as a young woman with slightly tanned complexion, iris colored hair and blood red eyes. Her hair is pulled in a tall side ponytail on the right, which is iron curled. She is tall, slim with some muscles, but not too much. Idina dressed mainly in white and purple, with some black, brown and gold. She wears a white bolero jacket over a black and light purple tank top with indigo stripes, and a brown strap to hold the end of the jacket to her form. The inside of the bolero is light purple, and there are yellow trim on the sides of her jacket. Along her sleeves are two zippers that are often zipped up to her elbows. Idina wears a pair of pants that is similar to her jacket, with a brown belt with several spikes across her waist. The sleeves of the pants are also zipped up like her jacket, revealed a pair of brown tights underneath. She wears high heeled boots with silver cuffs around her ankles and silver tips. Idina wears a purple neck ribbon with a single amethyst at the end, a pair of black gloves with silver crest in the palm and a white wedge cap with gold lining on top. Her clothes are made from insulate material. Personality: Idina is very flirty, playful and a teaser, but is very sadistic and dominating - often looks down upon people who are on a lower rank compare to her. Idina is confident of herself, and often not care about anyone but her personal need and her friends. She is also a bit spoiled and won't hesitance to spend a lot of money on what she wants. Idina is very over protective of what belongs to her, included her teammates, and often claims ownership over them. One will find themselves in the deepest and darkest corner in the back alley if they try to flirt with any of her friends without their permission and/or make them uncomfortable. It will be painful. Idina is good at getting any type of information out of anyone - she is good with her words, able to turn people against each other and/or taunts them into battle. Torturing her enemies is Idina's favorite method, and anyone who is unlucky enough to lose to her often beg her teammate to put them out of their misery. She used to believe in long lasting love, but after the incident, Idina never engages into anything more than physical relationship - and even during then, she can still be very sadistic toward her partner, whenever he likes it or not. She strongly believes that men are no better than women. Cheating and betraying are unacceptable, especially if they are men, and she will slap some sense into them (she will literally slap them). But even though she never show it, Idina is very jealous of couples, especially when she's around weddings. She is an expert at weapon mechanism - being a Caliber, and has her own source of material for weapon. Even though she has no need for money, Idina still fix other people's weapon for extra cash. She is actually quite good at cooking and making dessert. History: The Caliber Industry was known as one of the largest weapon companies in Atlas - specialized in home security system and self defense weapons, and while Idina is the second born and was not promised the future CEO position, she was taught of the way her family's business works, and even took a few weapon designing lesson with a private tutor at home. Noticed of how talented she was with crafting and designing weapons, her father took advantage of it and have her built whatever she like and made profit off her design, while giving Idina whatever she wanted, thus spoiled her. Since she's also beautiful, Idina often got to be on the front cover of the monthly Caliber magazine. She started escorting her family to parties and meeting, met a lot of people and impressed them with her inventions. Idina was introduced to Tristan - the son and heir-to-be of her dad's 'friendly' rival company - the Silas company. Idina was charmed by him. They spent a lot of time with each other, showing each other their world - Tristan taught her to fight and dance, while she showed him her inventions. People assumed that they would get together and united two strong companies together. But shortly afterward, only a year later, Tristan tricked her into giving him the blueprint and prototype of her dad's work which he spent years to design and built it, to show it in Silas's meeting two weeks before the Caliber's, making the Caliber's reputation went down, as well as dropping their stock and gave them financial issues. Furious, she left home and plotted to get back at him. She became a freelance Mercenary, only takes the type of job that provided her with information to pin down Tristan's location - which she did six months later. An article about the annual Silas Summer Ball on the private airship to Vale was hijacked and was crashed in the ocean made it to the front page two days before Idina applied to Beacon. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Idina's weapon of choice is a pair of High Voltage High-heels (HVHH) named Guilty Pleasure. They look just like an expensive pair of boots one can only find in the mall with highest price tag, and made from high quality insulating material with the heels crafted from pure silver, with a Dust slot in each heel. When it charges with Electric Dust, it can reach up 5,000V/10mA and can knock the living day lights out of anyone who is kicked by Idina, leaving them paralyzed. She can control the amount of energy unleashing from her heels, and direct it to where she wants it to land in form of whip. Guilty Pleasure can be charged other types of Dust as well. But Idina prefers to use Lightning Dust. In addition, she wears water-proof gloves with silver crest on the palm of her gloves. The crest can also absorb a small amount of lightning from her heels and then can be used to shock her enemies. Ability: She has high pain endurance, able to fight long battles. An expert on medium range combat, with her weapons she can unleash lightning and control them in form of whips at a minimal range of 20 feet around her. She is also good at close combat, having excellent balance and hand/eye coordination. Since Idina is taught to dance when she was young, she applied her dancing skill in battle. Idina often leaps high up in the air every times she is about to unleash her lightning. She is also good at information gathering, and is later revealed to have take several mercenary contracts 'for fun' - as she claimed. Idina is good at weaponry; in fact, most of team CIST's weapon is fixed and maintained by her. Her Aura is a shade of light purple. Idina's Semblance is "Other Side" - It allows her agility to increase greatly, capable of letting her glide and perform varies of gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. When her Semblance is actived, she will have a pair of glowing devil wings, with thin tail that shaped like a heart at the end. In Battle: Solo: *While on her own, Idina fights as if she is dancing. Her fighting method is a bit different than other kick-base fighters: Instead of doing a solo dance-like set of moves, she grabs onto her enemies, paralyzes them one by one and uses them to support herself and attacks other in a tango-like combo - fully represents the phrase "It takes two to tango". With Team: *Her fighting remains the same when fighting with her teammates - but as her Semblance comes in play, Idina becomes even more deadly: Using her teammate momentum to move, she can cover large ground within seconds, as well as turning her enemy's momentum against them. Relationship: * Idina cares about Crystal a lot, and she won't let anyone hurt her feeling. She acts like a best friend/sister figure around her, and they do everything together. Crystal's gentleness keeps Idina calm whenever she is upset/angry, and she often teases her to see her 'cute' reactions (I.e: Kissing her on the nose/tickles). *She thinks Sirce needs to talk more, and will pull absolutely any pranks to get to hear her voice - she has heard Sirce's singing before, and she thinks her voice is amazing. Idina is willing to fix her weapon when she asks. *Tianee is adorable, but since she keeps trying to look mature in everyone's eyes, Idina often takes the opportunity and tell her to do/dress/eat-drink something that's strictly for adults (Or so Tianee thought) to get a cute and pouty reaction from her after she realizes she has been tricked. Misc: *Idina is a shopaholic and she is in charge of team CIST's clothes. *Idina has a private airjet named "Poison Ivy". Trivia: *Idina Caliber is based off the Princess from "The Frog Prince". *Idina Caliber is created on july 28th, 2013. *Idina is the Scottish version of "Edina", which means "wealth" or "blessed" which related to the color "yellow" or "gold". Her full name means "Weapons of the Wealth" *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Official Artworks: Idina PJ.png|Nightwear Idina Formal Wear.png|Prom dress Idina Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Codename: Princess Idina Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Idina Silhouette.png Commissioned, Art Trade, Gift, Etc: Idina.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Idina Caliber Fullbody.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Idina Card.png|Done by ymira Idina 2.png|Done by ymira Idina BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Idina Night.png|Done by crino-line Idina Alternative.jpeg|Done by alskat Playboy Idina.png Category:Female Category:Team CIST Category:Main Characters